A conventional lamp socket device in a Christmas lighting string is consisting of a lamp bulb, lamp base, lamp holder, multiple electrical conductors, receptacles or flasher control, wherein the electrical conductors can be single or double or more than two to wind into an electrical circuit. The contribution conductors can be formed in one, two or more than two electrical conductors, such as the FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,387 and the prior art FIGS. 1 and 2 in this case In general, it is to use said electrical conductors to be wound in the trees. Such is troublesome and monotonous. Further, such kind of work is used several years. The recent development is to form a net light. The conventional use is a lamp holder being equipped with a fastener or to use a fastening ring to fix the electrical conductors on the lamp holder; or to use fastening ring to bundle the multiple electrical conductors together, such as the structures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,749, 5,057,976, 5,213,409 or 5,662,409 and so on. However, such structures are still unable to reach an ideal effect. The present invention is an improvement in the defects of the conventional products. It is to use non-electrical connectors, in which their size, color and appearance similar to the electrical conductors, to be connected, wound and knotted with the electrical conductors and limited to the position of the lamp bulbs or lamp holders. Thus, it is able to form every appearance, design or words so as to obtain a decorative effect.